Generally, a fuel pump assembly mounted in a fuel tank storing fuel comprises a fuel pump for sending fuel from the fuel tank to a fuel injector and returning fuel from the fuel injector to the fuel tank, and a reservoir mounted in the fuel tank for temporarily reserving fuel.
However, when a vehicle moves on an inclined road or a curved road, the fuel reserved in the fuel tank is driven to a corner of the fuel tank such that an additional fuel suction device driven by the fuel pump should be provided.
Accordingly, due to the additional suction device and a connecting means for connecting such device and the fuel tank assembly, the inner structure of the fuel tank become complicated such that it is difficult to assemble the fuel tank assembly.